Turtlepox
by jshelton010
Summary: Leo gets sick with a weird disease. That's pretty much the whole plot. Story is hopefully better than description. 2012 verse. Set before the invasion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating anything recently but I'm here now! I've been having HUGE computer problems. The only reason I could do this was because I am borrowing my mom's tablet. So sorry about all that and please enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own no form of Tmnt. But it is fun to write about them!**

One average morning, about 7:00, all four ninja turtles were in the dojo about to spar two on two. Just like on their 15th mutation day, the spar groups were Donnie vs Raph and Mikey vs Leo. Raph and Don were kneeling across from each other as the "Leo vs Mikey match" began. Mikey hopped to his big feet and pulled out both nunchaku from his hips as Leo slowly accended. He had a serious migraine all morning and moving fast didn't help. But once he was in position, he unsheathed his twin katana and held them at the ready. Once Splinter saw that both his sons were ready, he announced, "_Hajime!_" Michelangelo started to twirl his nunchucks and dashed towards Leo. Leo saw this, obviously, and held up his swords to block the incoming attack. But as he stood there, a weird feeling began to build up inside of him. More specifically, his nose. "**ACHOOOO!**" All movement halted as everyone stared at Leo. Sure they've all sneezed before but never that loud and sudden. They normally sneezed around the same time because they all had the same allergies. Or so they thought. Leo himself was surprised by this. So to try to cover it up, he just rubbed his nose with his finger and said with a 'stuffy nose' like voice, "Excuse me." He was always so polite. "_Odaijini(Bless you in Japanese)"_ Mikey agreed, "Yeah bless you, dude." The others gave their little 'bless you's' that I don't want to write out. "Ugh, thank y-y-** ACHOOOOO!**" He sneezed harder that time. And again. And again. And _again! _At the end of his little sneeze attack, Leo fell to his knees. Being the doctor he is, Donnie asked, "Hey Leo, you alright?" Leo nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Just then, Leo had an agonizing stomach cramp. He cringed harshly and made a short sound of pain. To him, it felt like someone took Raph's sais and plunged them deep into his midsection. But the pain kept increasing. He began to groan and even whimper from the extreme amount of pain he was receiving. All of the eyes watching him widened and Donatello rushed over to him. "Leo!" Don kneeled beside his eldest brother and was about to touch his shoulder when Leo suddenly threw up. Don leaned back at the... Movement but quickly recovered. "Leo!" He got up and kneeled by Leo once again. He patted Leo soothingly on his shell and whispered in his ear, "It's OK. It's OK. Just breath." Wilts that was going on, the others just stared silently. The really didn't know what to do. Sure, Splinter cared deeply for his eldest son but was clueless in situations like these. And Raph and Mikey weren't really the... Smart ones of the group. But the puking lasted for a good five minutes before Leo's stomach was finally empty. After he stopped, he started coughing like a maniac. That finally snapped Raph out of his daze. "Donnie do something!" Donnie's red-brown eyes darted up to Raph's green ones. "I don't know what to do! This is really weird for me too!" Donnie looked back to the still coughing Leo. "Leo, you OK?" Leo eventually stopped hacking and looked up at his taller brother, "no, Donnie, I'm not." Then his eyes rolled back and he fainted. Everyone gasped and went to Leo's side. "Donnie! What's wrong with him!?" Mikey asked worriedly as he attempted to examine his fallen brother. "I. Don't. Know. Mikey." Donnie answered while barely keeping his anger in check. He took a calming breath and reached a hand out to Leo. But once his green palm made contact with Leo's shoulder, he retracted it back quickly. Donnie gasped, "He's burning up! Quick,get him to the lab!" Then the three brothers picked Leo up off the ground and carried him to Donnie's laboratory. Once there, they set him on a metal table and Don began to analyze him. He searched some drawers and shelves for a thermometer and found one pretty fast. He ran to Leo and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. After about a minute of silence, there was a tiny _ding! _Donnie rushed over and took the thermometer out of Leo's mouth. He looked at the temperature and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He read it aloud, "105.9 degrees." Mikey wasn't that sure of what that meant, "So it's not that bad, right?" Raph looked like his head was about to explode, "**_Not that bad?! _** What do you mean, 'Not that had'?! Mikey, what's the normal temperature for a human?" Mikey put a finger to his chin, "Ummm, 98 point something?" Donnie rolled his eyes, "98.6 to be accurate. And our normal temp doesn't even go that high!ours is 95 degrees exactly! So when leo has a fever well over a hundred, 1; I don't know what to do! And 2; this could be fatal!" And the turtles didn't know that this was only the beginning.

**Sorry that it's so short. I didn't have a lot of time today. Please R&R! (read and review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Quick Update! Yay! Thank you to all of the reviewers and people who favorited! I don't care if that's not a word. Im making it a word! Now Sorry about the "One Giant Paragraph" Thing last chapter. Two people pointed it out and Im really sorry. But I meant to say this last chapter, I was literally sneezing as I wrote it. I found it kind of funny that I was so into my own story that it was making me sneeze. But please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own no TMNT. But I do own some TMNT Merchandise! **

All was sullen in Donatello's lab that contained the four turtles. Everyone got really quiet after D's small meltdown. So they each did their own quiet activities to entertain themselves. Mikey doodled on a scratch piece of paper he found in a drawer in the lab. Raph was sitting in a chair in the back and fiddled with the tape on his hands. Donnie was checking Leo's health records on his computer for the hundredth time. And Leo was obviously still out on the metal table in the center of the room.

Outside the room stood the great Master Splinter. For the past hour since his sons carried Leonardo out of the dojo, he'd been meditating. He may have looked like he was still stoic and calm, but on the inside, he was stressing out big time. He hated that helpless feeling he got whenever someone in his household was ill. He really disliked it because he really didn't know what to do. Sure he knew basic medical stuff; like dealing with a cold, flu, or allergies. But anything more than that, he felt clueless. That's why he was super grateful for Donatello's medical knowledge. If it weren't for him, they probably would be digging their own graves to end their misery. (Sorry if that's too dark but I couldn't think of anything better)

So Splinter marched into the room and headed straight for Donatello. It seemed that no one noticed him but he dismissed it. Splinter approached him from behind and asked, "How is Leonardo, Donatello?" Because Don didn't see/hear Sensei come in, saying he was startled would be putting it lightly. Donnie almost fell out of his chair with a yelp. The only way he saved his face from meeting the ground was him grabbing the desk corners for dear life. He turned around and saw it was only his father. He let out a sigh of relief and sat comfortably in his black rolly chair. "Um... He. Uh. You see... Um. He-"

"We don't know what's wrong with him or when he's getting up." Raph summed up saving Donnie. Donnie looked at Raphael and silently thanked him. Raph nodded back to say he understood. "Um, yeah that's pretty much it." Donnie agreed. "Hmm. Well, please tell me when you find out anything." Don looked up into Sensei's fiery orange-brown eyes. He saw devastation within them. Donnie's own brown eyes widened at this but soon narrowed into determination. "Yes, Sensei. I Ninja Promise on my code of honor." The oldish rat smiled down on his purple clad son and walked over to Leonardo. Splinter gazed down at Leo and his facial expression saddened. He spoke to Leo through his mind, _Please wake up soon, my son. Your brothers need you_. He then sent a quick prayer to the lord and left the lab.

After another twenty minutes of the tense silence passed, a low moan of discomfort was heard throughout the lab. All turtles awake and present lifted their heads from what they were doing and immediately snapped their attention to Leo. Then it was even quieter than before. You could hear the chirping of a cricket up above. "Ugh..." Leonardo moaned out again. Then as quick as a flash of lightning, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph all rushed to the center table that held Leo. "Leo?" Mikey asked hopefully. Leo winced as a reply and shuddered for no reason. "I-is he awake?" Raph stuttered out. Donnie examined Leo's body posture and facial expression to concur that he was not. "No, he isn't. He seems to be having a nightmare."

"Well then wake him up!" Mikey exclaimed. That was the first time he spoke since Leo first keeled over. "It's best not to Mikey." Don replied. "W-why not?" Mikey asked on the bridge of tears. "When someone's having a fevered dream, it could be potentially dangerous to the person. (I really don't know if it's true. I just made it up) "Oh..." Donnie felt sympathy for his younger brother. He was about to comfort him but Raphael beat him to it. Raph surprisingly hugged Michelangelo and spoke softly into his ear, "it's ok Mikey. Leo's strong. He's gonna get better." Mikey couldn't hold it in anymore; the waterworks happened and he hugged Raph back with much desperation. Mikey tried to say something but it just came out blubbery. Raph returned the hug and continued to whisper to him. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here for you. Let it out. Shh." Donnie's eyes couldn't get any wider. If they did, they would pop right out of his skull. He had no idea Raph could be such a caring turtle. Donnie even saw one tear slip down Raph's green cheek but decided to keep it to himself. Mikey eventually calmed down enough to where his breathing regulated but fell asleep in Raph's arms. Raph smiled gently and picked Mike up and held him bridal style. Raph kissed Mikey gently on his forehead and whispered, "Night Goofball." He then proceeded to carry Michelangelo out of the lab and to his room. But as he passed the still shocked Donnie he said quietly, "You mention this to anyone and I'll personally make sure you can't talk ever again," And exited. Donnie snapped out of his daze and chuckled softly. _There's the Raph I know_. He looked back down to Leo and his expression turned serious and curious. _What _are_ you dreaming about Leo?_

**_Ok that ending was really hard to write. But I hope you liked it. Just so you know, that whole Raph and Mikey thing was just brotherly fluff. No T-cest what so ever. Please R&R (Read and Review) _**

**_-Jay_**


End file.
